This invention relates to robotic apparatus and more particularly to grasping and manipulating apparatus.
Robotic devices and implements have been used in a variety of fields where direct human involvement is either too hazardous, too inefficient, or too monotonous and tiring. Examples of such fields include manufacturing where robots are used to carry out pickup and assembly of parts, welding, nailing and riveting, etc., handling of hazardous material such as radioactive products where direct human handling could pose a health risk, and remote handling or manipulation of articles, control panels, or other structures where on-site location of humans is desirable or possible. Also, more sophisticated, efficient and dexterous robotic apparatus is being sought for use as artificial limbs. This is especially true for implements to enable grasping and holding in a manner similar to the grasping and holding ability of the human hand.
Robotic grasping implements currently available range from the simple two jaw gripping device formed similar to the jaws of a pair of pliers, to the more complicated artificial hands having three or four fingers and a thumb which may be operated to curl about objects to be grasped. In both the simple and complicated grasping implements, while larger objects can oftentimes be handled, smaller or thinner objects cannot be, especially if such objects must be picked up from a flat surface for example. Also, the number of positions or orientations in which graspable objects can be held is generally very limited with currently available grasping implements.